Ninjas Go To Paris
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: Dr. Juilien feels bad for Zane since he never grew up with a mother so when one of his inventions break in Paris he's more than happy to bring him and the rest of the team. Things may look normal until you have time travelers, backstabbers, liars, bad romance, fightning, and the spirit of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. You never know what can happen in the City of Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I hope that you know that I've been planning this for a while and it's a mix of a poll winner! I hope you enjoy this! If you don't then...why are you here? Anyway here you go!**

**Dr. Juilien's P.O.V**

As a celebration for defeating the Overlord, Ninjago threw us a party. It was pretty fun with games, food, and...dancing. Well most of the dancing was great but as soon as they slowed down the music I heard this.

"It's time for the mother and son/daughter dance!"

Everyone immediatly went to dance with their mothers. I felt bad for Zane at this moment. He was watching his friends dance with their mothers. Well...in this case Kai was dancing with Nya but Zane DOESN'T have a sibling. Zane DOESN'T have a mother! These are one of the cons that I can't stand. Why must he suffer? The worst question is...who LOVES me enough to marry them? I might as well give up but I love Zane too much just to give up on him.

I walked over to Zane in the fastest way I could so I wouldn't interupt the dance. When I saw Zane he looked like he was going to cry. Zane is the son that I never had but he doesn't know how it feels to have a mother just sisters.

"Zane, would you like to dance with me?" I asked.

"I would be delighted to." Zane answered softly.

I held out my hand and he took it. We join the other famlies on the dancefloor and started to dance with the beat. I could ask Cole, Jay, and Lloyd's fathers for advice. Maybe they'll help me. I hope they do.

**Sensei's P.O.V**

After the nice party Ninjago threw for us, I stayed at the park because something was going on with Dr. Juilien. He seemed sad during the dances but I think he had indigestion. Sadly, while I was spying on the four fathers, the tree branch I was on snapped making me land on Garmadon.

"Sensei Wu?!" Ed exclaimed.

"Sorry for dropping in. I thought something was going on and I decided to check up on you guys." I explained.

"Checking up on us by hiding on a tree branch?!" My injured brother yelled.

"Hey! Let him have it his way. Anyway Dr. Juilien what do you even need from us?" Lou said.

"I need you guys to help me find a wife. If you do Zane would be happy and I would be happy!" Dr. Juilien revealed.

"Sure!" The rest of us yelled in agreement.

I hope we don't use those dating websites that'll mess us up went to Dr. Juilien's house and sadly...did the dating website thing. It wasn't a good experance because most of those ladies looked like gorillas.

**Zane's P.O.V**

I wish I could have a mother like the others. Kai may not have a mother but he has Nya. Cole's mother came from her mother's house to celebrate with him and Caroline. She even got to meet Ashley! Now SHE'S a big thing in Cole's life. He always says that she's trustworthy, compassionate, and a good fighter. I want a mother who's just like that. She may annoy you some times but she cares. A mother who wouldn't give up but perserve. That is all I'm asking for. Well not only that. I need to find a way to take Jamie out on a date without Ashley getting too suspicious. Remember, Ashley is YOUNGER than Jamie but she has her sister's back.

"So Jamie, maybe later on this week...we could hangout together." I mumbled.

"Zane, you doon't need to mumble and yew, we can go on a date aka hangout together!" Jamie replied.

YES! Now I'll be able to go out with a beautiful girl and there might be shooting stars around so I can wish for a female parent know as Mom! I skipped happily into my room, did a flip, and made a nice landing on to my bed.

"I give that a 5.5 since you didn't try to do more flips!"

It was Ashley! I was glad to see her smile and I guess she was painting with Cole while I was coming in. Maybe I should get advice from Cole so my 'hangout' with Jamie doesn't get out of hand. PSSSSH! Hangout. Who am I kidding? It's a date! Even if the smart thing to do is ask Cole I don't think it's a smart thing to ask him in front of Ashley or I'll see her as one of the butlers in Ninjago's best restaurant. Trust me. That has happened before. It was pretty funny. That's when I got a call from my father.

"Zane you may want to pick yourself...up." Cole suggested.

"Don't worry brother. Hello? Hi father! It did? Really? Cool! Ok."

"So Zane what did your dad say?" Ashley asked.

"You know that awesome robot my father made for that Ninja Ball Z movie?"

"Yes."

"It broke so we'll need to go to Paris in order for it to be fixed."

"Ok."

"Wait. WHAT?!" The three of us yelled.

Now that I'm thinking about it I'm excited and so are the two lovebirds but still! Even they're suprised in this good news. Well unless something happens to them and it ends up being chaos but that won't happen. Cole went out to tell the others the good news while Ashley helped me packed. Hopefully while I'm in Paris I meet my future mother. That would make me feel better.

When Ashley was finished packing the rest of my belongings she packed hers and I saw one of her photographs with Cole in it. Apperantly, they were at an ice cream shop and a fight started out and it ended up with both of them being CREAMED. Well even if they look messy they probably won. This is something I would like to do with my mother.

That word makes everyone happy, sad, mad, or even better or worse. I'm a robot so the only parent I have is a father but with a mother I could fill in that gap. My mother could teach me to paint self portraits, make fun parties, be happy through every problem and more! This is all I want and wish for.

* * *

**Dear Zane,**

**THAT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!**

**Love, Trolls**

**You know I think Zane might of had thoughts of wishing that he had a mother. Hey you never know!**

**So enjoy this chapter and wait for the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: Zane will be singing a made up sad song. So think of a sad beat or something. If you're going to cry...just tell me in the reviews before something bad happens and I hear you were crying in your sleep and ended up going insane. Don't judge me! I watch the news! Anyway...on to the chapter!**

_**INSERT TEXT HERE =**_** SONG**

**INSERT TEXT HERE = Zane WHISPERING words to songy**

**Oh and by the way. Really think about how this chapter RELATES to life!**

* * *

**Zane's P.O.V**

After hours of packing and taking care of Shadow (If you've read **Losing Something you** would know that Shadow is a catcow. Yes a CATCOW. A size of a kitten of course!) and putting her in a pen, we finally reached the airport. I watched as my friends were hugging, playing, talking, and doing more family activities with each other. Especially with their mothers. What is it about a mother that keeps a family together? Does this way go with a father too? I could ask Kai and Nya but I don't want to trouble them. But right now they're playing with our friend's parents. should I go up and ask them now knowing what information from them in order to understand the mother's role in the family? What would even HAPPEN if there was a mother but no father?

All of these question are getting me annoyed. What if I had a mother but she didn't want a robotic son? If that really happened then she probably...didn't love me. NO! That's not the case! I saw no female when I got my memories back. This is REALLY grinding my gears. Just thinking about this makes me feel unwanted nor important.

**"Ladies and gentlemen, Flight 1337 is ready for boarding."**

When everyone heard that announcement I saw hugging, kissing, and goodbyes. I don't understand this. Their parents are going with us but my friends are saying bye to Ninjago. Then they said 'Until we meet again'. Is something going on in Paris that may hurt us? I hope not. Even though Dr. Juilien is my father and part of my family, my friends are even CLOSER making them part of my TRUE family. I got up and took my carryout (You know a bookbag, smaller suitcase, carryon apparently ISN'T a WORD!) and met up with Jamie. She was about to go on the bridge until I stopped her.

"Hey Zane, what's wrong? If you're hungry they're going to serve us food on the plane...eventually." Jamie asked me.

"Well, I was going to ask you a question about...fam-fam..."

"Family?"

"YES!"

My loud 'YES' startled an old woman which led me into the part in life where I got hit by an old woman and her cane. Jamie giggled while I was in pain but she comforted me by taking the old woman's cane and breaking it. She also told the lady that 'Everyone makes mistakes and you could have killed a person who just shouted a word'. Jamie is technically correct. I could have been whacked into a coma and died while I'm still in one. I thanked her for doing that and we continued or conversations.

"So what is your question about family?" Jamie asked.

"How come people I so happy when they're with their family? Some children are the first and last born of that part of the family and the child is still happy! I also don't understand WHY some families only have one parent? Like one family might only have a mother while the other family only has a father! Some kids don't even HAVE parents and become orphans like I was! I just don't understand what this term family means if one bad event can lead up into a big mess!" I explained.

Jamie looked at me and said, "Zane, all of this means that family matters." (IT'S A RARE CONDITION THIS DAY IN AGE...)

I gave her a puzzled look, "What?"

"All the things you said are true. Family matters because everyone has an important role and without that one person things start to collapse. If one family has one parentsthings are very hard for that parent. This is why some families have stepfather, mothers, sister, brothers, and so on."

According to my censors, what Jamie is saying is true. Maybe Lloyd can be a perfect example of Jamie's lesson. His father turned evil and his mother had to leave him at Darkley's!

As soon as we sat in our seats, Jamie and me started to watch TV...until we were distracted by Cole and Ashley's pillow fort project. Luck for them we're in first class but this is REALLY childish. Cole is a twin as we establish but Ashley is 2 years younger than Jamie! So technically Ashley's 18 but OLDER THAN COLE. January 13 VS. January 31. Who wins?! Ashley.

"What are you two doing?" Jamie and I asked in unison.

"Building a fort to pass 6 hour boredom." Ashley answered.

"We have a little slot for our food to come through and it has a flap on the top so we can block that slot and then we won't hear any sounds from the outside!" Cole added.

"This also means we'll get blankets and have a movie to watch!" Both of them exclaimed.

"You two are too much." Jamie said.

"Everyone's different! anyway our cart of blankets are coming/ If you want to come in our fort you may!" Ashley bragged and offered.

"No thanks!" Jamie and I replied.

* * *

After 2 hours Jamie fell asleep because it's actually 2:00 AM in Ninjagian time. I was the only on up since Ashley and Cole are sharing a blanket, Lara and Kai are sleeping and holding hands, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, and Misako were sleeping like babies. Everyone was sleeping like babies...except for Cole and Ashley over there.

Think of a crime scene with people and the bodies are like flipped over and stuff like that. That's how they look in my opinion.

Since I was in a window seat I looked outside of the window and looked at the clouds.

**_One day I'll see_**

The clouds are produced again and again like a...child.

**_A lady who cares for me_**

Family matters is a true fact. Why do people abuse it?

**_She can take me out for ice cream_**

Many kids don't have parents but the people they know are important to them.

**_Paint and read with me_**

My friends are like my family.

_**Who will stay with me to the end**_

Sadly not everyone's parents are loving.

**_She won't leave me and hurt me_**

Instead of going around and asking my friends random questions about life.

**_Why does a father take in all this pain? I think I'm the one to blame_**

I could hangout with her and make friends with her friends!

**_I want a Mother. Who can take care of me and help me when I'm in need_**

Playing on the playground, shopping on the mall, she could even go on missions with us!

_**Instead of crying I will be smiling**_

Just walking down the street with my mother would make me be filled with joy.

_**Father's life won't be the same. Since you came I'll be ok**_

Really.

**_Oh oh oh ok. You make beam and cry but your love is all I need to survive_**

Things weren't easy before Sensei found me.

**_People hate and use me. Some even accuse me_**

Some try but fail at it. You'll be on my side though.

_**But you'll be there for my needs and I could just see you playing with me at anytime**_

**Between you and me are family ties**

_**Trouble may come and father's not there**_

**But you'll able to take care of me anywhere**

_**If you die I'll cry**_

**You were the biggest wish I had**

_**In my life**_

**You're there between good and bad**

_**I want you...**_

**Mother**

* * *

**Cole's P.O.V**

It was kinda dumb of me to sleep near the slot in the fort because sunlight hit my face SO HARD! I could of been blind! When I looked over at the TV it was showing **Ninjago's** **Best Couples**. That show is SO STUPID! All it does is do a countdown of the cutest couples and describe what they do and stuff like that. How do I know? Jay and Nya were on that shown on that show and they were ranked #1. I don't know if that means 'Congrats your the best couple!' or 'Well enjoy the rest of your love life knowing that people are going to be stalking you and asking you LEGIT questions!' Notice how much emphasis I put on the word LEGIT.

I saw that Ashley was still sleeping so I didn't disturb her. Not only was she cute and funny, Ashley has the FUNNIEST things to do when everyone's bored. For example, this fort. It took us 1 hour to make it and we were proud when we were done building it. Good times. Now for even better.

"Cole, are you watching Housewives of Ninjago again?"

I turned around and saw Ashley staring at me with her gorgeous brown eyes. Now before you go around and say the shows that I watch remember that Lloyd WATCHES MY LITTLE PONY AND HE'S A BRONY WITH A FLUTTERSHY PLUSHIE! I started to blush and since...I like that show...I HAD SOMETHING TO SAY!

"No this isn't Housewives it's** Ninjago's Best Couples**. as soon as I woke up I saw it on and I'm not full awake yet so I don't even know what time it is and breakfast might be coming soon. Also we might be in Paris!" I blurted.

"Ok but remember that we're sharing a suite in the hotel and make sure I don't hear any talk about Housewives!" Ashley demanded.

I won't blame here for saying that. I do get caught up into it and then on a date or something I'll blurt it out. Oh and before you say anything ATLANTA'S THE BEST ONE! Don't tell anyone I said that ok.

"And the number one couple is ALOE! Cole the Earth ninja with Ashley the ninja of Wind!"

I spat out the food that was in my mouth and it sadly landed on Ashley. All I could do is say sorry and RUN AWAY.

"I'm going to THROW YOU OF A CLIFF!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Ashley tackled me to a wall and started to punch and tickle me.

"I'M TELLING YOU," I laughed ,"I'M SORRY!"

* * *

**Cole doesn't approve od light punches and extreme tickles!**

**I'm on a GO Bus to go to Medival Times with my grade! WISH ME LUCK!**

**What's your favorite crazy activity?**

**Do you like pie?**

**Do you enjoy puns?**

**Enjoy your day!**


End file.
